daughter of a death eater
by kuona bodega
Summary: How would life be for a child of a death eater and family of Draco, sorted in Gryffindor? And what would happen to a child of one of professor Snape? Both of them are in the same year as Ginny Weasley. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

heey, I started writing this story last weekend, and upload two chapters today (maybe three if I get the next one finished). I am very curious what everyone thinks about it. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

My mother and I look around to make sure no muggles were watching us and start walking in the direction of the wall. My stomach stings as a sign of nervousness. I have never done this before. "Do you want to run?" My mother looks at me with an understanding smile. I nod, because I can't get any words passed my lips. She takes my hand and uses her other hand to push the cart with my trunk. We start running. The wall comes closer and closer and… The moment we hit it we arrive at platform 9 ¾. I'm surprised about the amount of people who stand there arranging some of them to enter the Hogwarts express. "There's your cousin Draco." I look in the direction my mom is pointing and see my elder cousin already in the train. We walk towards him. "Draco, help Amy with her trunk, will you," my mother orders him. Draco gets up mumbling something that seems to be "Sure," and walks to the door. I drive the cart to him and he lifts my trunk into the train.

"The Hogwarts express leaves in 2 minutes," a voice calls. I walk back to my mum to give her a hug and a kiss. I start turn around but then I change my mind. I face my mum and ask:

"What happens when I'm not sorted in the house of Slytherin?"

"You will be sorted in the house of Slytherin, my dear," my mother avoids the question. It doesn't calm me. "Are you coming Amy," Draco calls through the open window. I get on the train and sit with my cousin and his friends Crabbe and Goyle.

"You nervous for the sorting?" Crabbe asks. I know I am, but he doesn't have to know so I answer: "No, not really." My eyes meet the sympathetic smile of Draco who is sitting next to me, and I know he doesn't believe me.

"You'll be fine, Amy," he whispers, "even if you're not sorted a Slytherin."

"Draco, can you show me to the bathroom, please?" He stands up as to showing me that he will. He opens de door of our compartment and together we walk through the hallway. Suddenly Draco stops.

"You don't really want to go to the bathroom, do you?" He knows me too well. "Is it about the sorting?" I look at him and see that he sincerely wants to know what's bothering me. I nod. "Do you want to be a Slytherin?"

"I-I, I don't know." I can't lie to him. "The stories I heard about Slytherins don't seem like me at all."

"I thought about that too. You're unlike my classmates. You're much kinder." I like the way he thinks of me, even though what he says worries me. "You will be fine though. Especially when sorted Gryffindor. They tend to take care of every one of their housemates." He lays his arm on my shoulders and we walk back to our compartment. Just before we arrive there he takes his arm back. "I don't want them to see this. They are not very smart and might think I'm in love with you or something, and tell everyone. We don't want the whole school to think we're in love, do we?" I shake my head in agreement before we enter the compartment.

"What took you so long?" Goyle asks as we come in.

"Came across Potter." Apparently this explains enough, because both Crabbe and Goyle nod understandingly. Draco and I sit down and eat some of the candy Grabbe and Goyle bought when we were gone. They want to protest but one look of Draco silences them.

"The Hogwarts express will arrive at Hogwarts in ten minutes," a voice calls from the corner of the compartment. I notice a speaker installed there.

"You better put on your cloak," Draco informs me. I look at the three boys looking at me. "Off course," Draco slaps his forehead, "we will look the other way. Crabbe, Goyle." All three boys look to the wall and I quickly put on my cloak and robe.

"You can look around again," I inform them when ready.

"You look like a real witch," Draco says. He appears to be proud of his cousin. He sees the faces of Crabbe and Goyle and quickly says: "Don't even think about it." I don't understand what he is talking about, but they don't know how fast to look away from me. Then, squeaking, the train stops at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>If you find any mistakes, please tell me, so I can change it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2 of my story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I notice the red-headed girl standing all alone a little outside the group of first-years. I walk in her direction and ask:

"Are you a member of the Weasley family?" She nods confused. I realize I'm being awfully impolite and add: "I'm Amy Lestrange, nice to meet you." I see a trace a fear on her face when she recognizes my last name.

"Daughter of Bellatrix?" she finally asks. When I nod she says: "Excuse me," and she walks away. It seems as if she doesn't know how fast to get away from me. I feel someone tap my shoulder and look around to see who it is.

"I heard you say you're Amy Lestrange, did I hear correct?" I nod and he continues: "I'm Jesse Snape, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," I say reluctantly. I don't know whether I want to know him. His black hair is very long and seems greasy. Then I see his eyes, dark brown with a small sparkle because of the light. Before I can say something else to him, professor McGonagall comes in. The doors of the great hall open and the group of first-years walks in, shyly looking at the other students who are watching them. When we reach the front, we look up to the large table where all the professors are seated. I see one professor who has the same hair as Jesse's and wonder whether they are related to each other. Then I notice the old hat professor McGonagall lays on the stool in front of us. It starts singing about the new year on Hogwarts and informs us about the four houses. When hearing what traits usually go with what house, I notice Draco being right about me possibly not being a Slytherin. The hat has finished it's song and professor McGonagall starts reading out the names. One by one the new students walk forwards to be sorted by the hat.

"Lestrange, Amandine," professor McGonagall looks at me as I walk towards the stool and climb on. She sets the hat on my head.

"Ah, Lestrange," I hear the hat whisper in my ear, "you are unusual, your family was all Slytherin, but you, you're different. You've more of a conscience than your mother, that's for sure. I think I will … , yes." And then the hat shouts: "GRYFFINDOR!" I don't know how to feel. A small applause comes from the Gryffindor table, but their faces say enough. They don't like me joining them very much. I look to the other side of the hall and see a lot of disappointed Slytherin faces. Then I see Draco, giving me an encouraging smile as I start walking to the Gryffindor table. I take a seat next to a black-haired boy, who immediately shoves away from me. He has fear in his eyes. In front of me sit a few red-headed boys, next to a boy with black hair and glasses. Next to the boy with black hair next to is a girl seated who appears to be friends with the red-headed and black-haired boys.

"Snape, Jesse." I see a lot of people looking up, seemingly surprised and curious to know who this boy is. Jesse climbs up the stool as I did. A few seconds later the hat shouts:

"SLYTHERIN!" I see a relieved smile on the face of the professor with the same hair as Jesse's, and I notice most of the students are not surprised. Jesse walks towards the Slytherin table and takes a seat next to Draco. I watch them talking until I hear professor McGonagall saying:

"Weasley, Ginevra." The red-headed girl I talked to earlier walks forward. I see the few red-headed Gryffindor boys tensely waiting on the result of her sorting. They sigh with relief as the hat shouts:

"GRYFFINDOR!" She walks to the table seems to think for a moment and decides to take a seat between me and the black-haired boy.

"Congratulations, Ginny," two of the red-haired boys, who look exactly the same, say at the same moment.

"Yeah, well done, sis." This is said by the third red-headed boy, the one sitting next to the boy with black hair and glasses.

At the front professor Dumbledore has started his welcome-back-speech and all students start to listen. When he is finished he introduces the new professor of defense against the dark arts, professor Lockhart. His face looks familiar. I remember seeing it on one of my mother's books. Professor Dumbledore claps his hands and food appears on the tables. Immediately everyone starts eating.

* * *

><p>Please notice me of any mistakes I made, so I can adjust it.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter. It also is the first chapter of the new perspective. The switching between perspectives is indicated with a short line. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

As I walk in the Slytherin common room I see Draco walking over to me, with Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Jesse." I don't know why a second-year student would even bother with a first-year but then I know. My father must have told him to do so. I don't like it very much, but as I see a few other first-years, standing alone spread through the room, I decide it won't do any harm to have someone talking to me. However, my father is going to hear about this. It is too obvious, there is no genuine Slytherin who comes to a younger student without a good reason.

"Thank you." I don't know why I say that. It isn't Slytherin-like at all. However I see a vague glance of appreciation in Draco's smile. "I'd love to talk to you now, but I'm tired and lessons start tomorrow, so …" Draco nodded as a sign of understanding.

* * *

><p>I lay in bed, looking at the ceiling. I can't fall asleep. So much has happened today. When we were done eating we were taken to the Gryffindor common room. The red-headed girl, apparently called Ginny, walked next to me. All of a sudden she started: "I'm sorry about what happened before the sorting. I was a little scared. I guess it is that your family has done such horrible things in the past." I had no idea what she was talking about, but I nodded. "You must feel very bad about being sorted Gryffindor." She looked at me with a curious but sad smile. I don't know why, but I told her the whole story. About me feeling different and not wanting to be sorted Slytherin.<p>

"I am scared of my mom's reaction, though," I added, "she avoided my question on what would happen if I wasn't a Slytherin." Ginny looked at me with a sympathetic smile. All of a sudden she said:

"How rude of me! I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Ginny."

"Okay, I kind of figured that out, since those red-headed boys called you that."

"Oh, Fred, George and Ron. They're my brothers. I'm sorry the lot of us avoided talking to you during dinner. I think I'm not the only one who is scared off by your last name."

"I had noticed that already; the boy with the black hair shoved away from me when I sat down."

"You mean Neville? Neville Longbottom?" I vaguely remembered my mother talking about the Longbottom family, however, I didn't remember who they were. "I don't know. I don't know a lot of people."

"How did you know my last name then?" I understood her confusion and told her about the day I went to Diagon Alley.

"My mother sent me there with my uncle and cousin. While I was searching for my books in the overloaded 'Flourish & Blotts', I heard my uncle's angry voice. He was in a fight with another man. When I met up with him later, I asked who it was. He told me it was Mr. Weasley, your father I guess. I didn't know your family, but when I asked my cousin, he told me about the red hair, poverty and how a lot of wizards say you're blood traitors." I left out the part where Draco told me he thought they were a magic-worthy family, because he made me swear never to tell anyone. And I never break a promise.

"I guess part of that information was right," Ginny looked at her secondhand cloak, "I don't know why we would be blood traitors though. My brother told me about this boy who called him that a lot last year, he didn't understand it either." I figured this 'boy' probably was my Draco, but luckily our conversation was interrupted. We had arrived at the Gryffindor common room. We entered through the hole behind the fat lady, and Ginny walked away from me to meet up with her family. I was left behind alone, all groups turning their backs on my. First I was disappointed Ginny didn't introduce me, but I realized I might need to prove me a kind and honorable student and friend. I decided, since no one seemed to be any friendlier today, to go to the girls' dormitories and try to catch some sleep. As I lay here in my bed I start to realize I never asked about the story why Neville doesn't like me. It seemed like he was more afraid of my last name than the others. I realize that I did not ask Ginny about the black-haired professor either. Maybe … If I remember tomorrow …

* * *

><p>If you find any mistakes, please tell me so I can change it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter of this story. I'm sorry it took so long, but I am currently very busy with school and couldn't finfd time to write. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The next morning I wake up to the voice of Ginny. We sleep in the same dormitory and she is talking to one of the other girls. I look next to me, to the alarm clock. I jump out of bed when I realise it is very late. I quickly dress and run to the great hall. As I arrive there, I see it is packed full. Most of the students already arrived and the only free spot without having to sit in a group of older students is next to Ginny. And Neville. I slowly walk towards them. Behind me I hear Draco order younger students to move so he and his friends can sit. I wish I was in a position to do something like that, but unfortunately I'm the youngest in a group of people who appear to hate me. "Good morning, Ginny, Neville," I stand next to them and wait as Ginny is moving. I sit down and look up to the teachers' table. I see the black-haired professor looking simultaneously at me and Jesse. "Who is that?" I see a glimpse of fear on Neville's face. "That's Severus Snape, our potions professor." It is clear that Ginny doesn't like professor Snape either. "Yesterday, he caught Ron and Harry arriving at Hogwarts by flying car and hitting the Whomping Willow. Snape wanted to expell them, but luckily professor McGonagall got it down to a few weeks of detention-work in the office of professor Lockhart." I understand why professor Snape is feared. However I still do not understand why he keeps looking at Jesse. Then I remember what Jesse said; _I'm Jesse Snape_. All at once I see the link. Professor Snape, Jesse Snape, Jesse is his son. I don't know him, but I feel bad for him. I know what it is like to have family who makes you unpopular. Neville made me. I look over my shoulder to meet Draco's eyes. He is sitting next to Jesse and is clearly trying to make conversation. Draco looks desperately at me. I don't know how to help. Ginny taps on my shoulder. "What are you looking at?" "Oh, eh, nothing. Let's go to class. What do we have first?" We leave Neville behind with Ron, and Harry. They haven't stopped talking to the girl they sat with yesterday as well. I should remember to ask Ginny about her. "Potions," Ginny answers hesitatingly, looking over her shoulders to meet Snape's eyes.

We enter the classroom. I see Jesse in the back-right corner, as far away from his father as possible. I sit down next to Ginny, on the first row. We should have been earlier, so we could have sat further away. "Silence!" Immediately everyone stops talking and looks at the entering professor. He looks around the class, finds Jesse and starts his lesson. "We'll start easy today, open your books and brew the hiccupping potion of page ten. Make sure there is nothing in your pot before you start." We reach into our pots and when we find nothing we start reading the recipe. Suddenly Ginny whispers: "Look what I found in my pot." Under the table, she shows me a small book, like the ones I used to write my journals in. "Hide it, I don't think it will be any good if Snape finds out." Apparently Ginny shares my opinion as she quickly shoves it under her cloak and starts reading, too.

* * *

><p>If you find any mistakes, please tell me so I can change it.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry it has been so long between this chapter and the last. I have been very busy with school and other writing projects.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

I walk up to the front of the classroom. The lesson has ended and the rest of the students have left already. I want a word with the professor, however. "Professor Snape?" "Jesse? Why do you call me by our last name? What's wrong?" He doesn't understand at all. Do I really have to say everything? "What did you tell Draco? How did you talk him into talking to me? Why didn't you leave it to me?" He looks down to his shoes as if the answer is written on the floor. As he doesn't start speaking, I get irritated. "Why, I asked!" I start shouting. I know he doesn't want me to. That's the reason that he can't ignore me any longer. He looks up, seemingly upset. How can he be upset? He is the one that probably made me look like a fool in the eyes of Draco. "I just wanted to… make sure you were okay. I thought this would be better than me coming over to you." He is right. It is, but why Draco? I ask him. "Because I can trust Draco. He won't let me down or tell anyone. I hoped you wouldn't notice." "Well, sure, no one will notice the most popular second year student talking to a first year. The only first year being talked to, who just happens to be the son of the head of their house." He must notice my sarcasm, even he should. He doesn't say anything, just looks at me. I shake my head and start walking out. I can't be in the same room any longer. As I look at him once more, before I close the door, I see tears in his eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning during breakfast, when the owls come, I recognize my mother's owl. It is carrying a red envelope. When the owl drops it in front of me, just next to my scrambled eggs, the edges start smouldering. I have seen this before, yesterday the youngest brother of Ginny, Ron I believe, got one from his mother. It's a howler. I know I have to open it soon, but I'm too shocked that I got one to move. Ginny, seated beside me, pushes me. "You better open it know. It will be worse if you wait too long," she whispers. I know she's right. I slowly move my hands to the envelope which is already half burned. As I open the envelope a loud voice starts cursing. I know the voice, it is the most familiar voice. My mother's voice. When she's done cursing, and all students look in my direction, she starts yelling at me.<p>

"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T GET INTO SLYTHERIN?! WHY DIDN'T YOU? YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER, YOU'VE BEING A SLYTHERIN IN YOUR BLOOD! I'M SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE APPROVED OF BECOMING A GRYFFINDOR! DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! IF YOU DON'T YOU DON'T HAVE TO COME BACK HOME! YOU JUST FIND SOMEONE 'KIND' TO STAY WITH! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITH A GRYFFINDOR IN THE HOUSE!"

"Amy? Amy!" I blink and see Ginny's concerned face. I've been staring for a few minutes. Everyone else is busy talking. Probably about me, as they keep looking at me once in a while. "Are you okay?" Is it me, or is that a dumb question to ask right after someone gets thrown out of her house? I shake my head. "Just leave me for a moment, will you?" When I am sure Ginny and the rest are not watching me, I turn my head and look to the Slytherin table. I see Draco talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Then he looks to me. With a nod to the door he signs to me that he wants to talk. He goes out first. A few minutes later I decide it has been long enough. "Ginny, I'm going to our dormitory, I'm not feeling well. I think I will be there second period." I walk to the door and look through the hallway. I don't see Draco, so I start walking in the direction of the dormitories. When I pass the first column, an arm grabs me and pulls me behind it. It is Draco. He holds me in front of him, then startles me by hugging me tied. I pull loose, as I don't get any oxygen. "Draco, please, let me go."

"Oh, sorry Amy! I didn't mean to hurt you. I just… you know what I mean." I do. He cares about me. I also know he wishes he could have me stay with him during holidays, but we both know that's impossible. His parents do everything my mom tells them to do, and she will definitely tell them not to let me in. If they would want to, with me being a Gryffindor.

"I do. I will find a way to survive without a home. Maybe I can ask Dumbledore if he knows a place."

"Or… no I won't even say that. Your mom will kill you."

"Did you mean… Ginny? You're right mom will kill me. Not only would I be a Gryffindor, I would also live with the largest blood traitors on earth."

"Don't call them that. Not when there's no one around who needs to hear you say it. They are good people, better than most of our family. If you would ask you would be welcome to live with them."

"I thought you… well let's not talk about it any longer. I'll find a solution."

"No, you won't. We will find a solution."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ginny slowly opens the book she found in her pot. I am seated next to her on her bed. After I assured her that I was alright, we decided it was time to see what was in the book. Astonished, we both stare at the empty pages. Nothing is written in there.

"Well, that's a bummer." Ginny looks disappointed, but then decides she probably expected to much from it anyway. "Maybe we can start our own journal." She starts writing on the first page. _Hello, we are Ginny and Amy._ I watch as she writes and notice that the ink disappears a few moments later.

"Ginny! Look!" Ginny has seen it to and she is just as shocked as I am, when we see letters appearing. _Hello, Ginny and Amy. I am Tom Riddle. _We look up to each other and start giggling uneasily. What kind of weird situation have we ended up in? A journal that writes back and has a name?

"We better not tell anyone about this, they would probably think we are seeing things," she says as she starts writing something else.

I wake up due to the sound of someone entering the room. I see Draco stopping at my bedside. When he sees that I'm awake he speaks:

"Jesse, it's time we have a chat." Sadly enough my dorm is empty apart from us. He probably has send everyone away. "Your father told me that you got mad at him for asking me to look after you. You should know that it wasn't his idea. I proposed the idea, when I noticed that he was afraid you would be left out. I understand how you feel. My parents had your father promise them to look me during my first year. And he never stopped. But everyone will hate you if he keeps looking after you, because he's your father. In addition to that, you would not have had any time for yourself." I knew Draco was right. My father would have hardly let me out of his sight if he would have been the one to look after me. Draco continues: "If you really want me to leave you alone, I will. However I think we can also try to make the best of things and get to know each other better. Because we want to, not your father." I nod. I had never figured that Draco might want to know me.

"Do you want to know me for real then?" I ask him.

"Yes, but the question is; do you want to know me?" I smile as a sign of approval. Draco doesn't seem as bad as I overheard some other first years say he was.

"I haven't thought about it, yet." I answer to Draco when he asks where I am going to go during the holidays. "They are so far away." That is partly true. The school year has just started so Christmas is still months away, but I know it will be there fast enough not to have a place to stay if I keep avoiding the thought of not going home.

"I'm so sorry you can't stay with us, Amy." In his eyes I can see that he really is sorry. "Maybe uncle Tonks will take you in? He's not close to the family and your mother ignores him." I had always liked uncle Tonks.

"Maybe."


End file.
